My Dragon is bigger than yours!
by YamiStacy
Summary: In this story, Seto Kaiba and Duke discover they have feelings for each other. Mild yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged series by Little Kurriboh. Though some of his material may have been

used or altered in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction contains some mild yaoi and some explicite jokes, if you don't not like either, please do not read on.

Also, if you have Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, you will understand the jokes a lot more.

My Dragon's bigger than yours!

A cool breeze, lifted the crispy, brown, autumn leaves on the ground and carried them past a Game Shop in Domino City. It was six O'Clock in the morning and all was quiet, when suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream issued from the Game Shop, a scream so girly that it penetrated the surrounding area.

"What's wrong?" Cried Solomon Muto, as he hobbled into his grand-son's bedroom.

"I had a horrible dream, grandpa." Replied Yugi, a young boy of 15 with spectacular hair. "It had monsters in it, they were taking Joey and Tristan and Téa...and even Bakura. I was left alone...with Kaiba." A shiver allowed itself to go down Yugi's spine.

"There there, Yugi. I can understand why you screamed now but it was only a dream. And your friends would never allow themselves to be seperated from you quite as easily." Solomon replied, comforting Yugi.

"Thanks, grandpa." And with that, Yugi hugged his grandfather before getting up and going to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he got in the shower.

"Must-wash-away-the-shame!" Yugi said as he rubbed every area of his naked body with a sponge.

"Calm down, lad, you'll end up with a rash in the worst possible place!" Yami cried. Yugi got out of the shower ten minutes later and got dressed in his school uniform, then he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Sugarpuffs...again. What's grandpa trying to insinuate?" Yugi thought, as he crunched on his sugary cereal. Yugi was stood at the sink, finishing his cereal when the phone rang.

"Hello, Muto residents." Yugi said, using his telephone voice.

"Yugi, it's Téa. Don't forget we're going on a field trip today." Téa's voice said down the reciever.

"I haven't, don't worry. See you at school." Yugi put the reciever down as quickly as he could, as a wave of worry swept over him. He had completely forgotten.

"Grandpa! I need you to sign a form for me to go on a trip today. If you don't, i'll tell my parents that you've been letting old woman hire me as a bondage slave." Yugi said innocently. Solomon had no choice but to sign it, then Yugi stowed it safely in his school bag and ran out of the game shop so he didn't miss the school bus.

When Yugi reached school, Téa ran up to him.  
"Yugi! Hurry up, we need to get on the coach! It's about to leave!" Shouted Téa.

"I'm right here. No need to flipping shout in my ear!" Yugi retorted.

"Sorry." Téa blushed. Yugi grabbed her hand and they both ran to the coach, handing in their permission slips.

"Yugi's holding my hand! Now we're going to get married." Téa thought

"My pink sweater is letting you get on the coach!"

And off they went. It took half of the morning to reach their destination. But they finally reached the bus park where the coach allowed it's passangers to get off. They had come to Kaiba Land, the most popular choice when the class voted on where they wanted to go on their school trip.

"If you all go into groups of six, and stick together, we'll meet back here at four this afternoon, the coach will go at quarter past four, and if you're not on it, then you're pretty much buggered!" The teacher said. "Now have fun!"

"Hey, Yug!" Joey said behind Yugi. "Can me and Tristan come with you and Téa?"

"Sure thing, Joey, but we still need 2 more."

"Duke! Wanna come with us!" Téa's eyes flashed as the irresistable Duke Devlin strode over to them.

"Sure thing guys, hey Yugi." Duke replied

"Hi guys. Can i come with you as well?" Kaiba asked coolly.

"Sure!" Yugi said happily. "That makes six, let's go!"

The group went up the stairs to the entrance and through the glass doors, they met a wonderful place. A huge room was filled with duel Monster Momentums, Statues of Blue Eyes White Dragons filled spaces and all around, was the sound of friendly duels in progress.

"Wow!" Gasped Tristen.

"Come on you lot, lets go over there! There's an empty dueling arena! Me versus Tristan!" Téa pushed the others to the arena where she and Tristen started to duel.

"I'm going to the restroom," Duke announced.

"Yeh that's great." Yugi said half-interested, paying more attention to the duel.

"Where are the restrooms, Kaiba?" Duke asked

"Follow me." And they weaved through dueling arena's to the gentlemen's room. Duke went in, followed shortly by Kaiba.

"Kaiba lands only been open for a month and these toilets are getting into such a bad state." Kaiba cringed, sitting himself on a counter while Duke stationed himself in front of a Urinal.

"The Urinal's look pretty clean to me." Duke insisted.

"Wanna grab a drink in the V.I.P room?" Kaiba asked

"Sure." Duke zipped himself back up, and as Kaiba went to turn the tap on for Duke, their hands met. Snatching his away quickly, Kaiba looked away as he felt his face go red.

"Thanks," Duke added as an afterthought followed by an awkward silence. Kaiba jumped down and they silently left the gentlemen's room to go to the V.I.P room.

The V.I.P room had dark red walls and a dark red carpet, with comfy black sofa's and a self-service bar at the far end. The entire room was lit up by spotlights in the ceiling.

"Nice room, Seto," Duke sounded impressed.

"Thank you, Duke," Kaiba smiled to himself as he went to the bar and mixed up two drinks. He then went and sat near Duke, handing him one of the glasses.

"Thanks."

Kaiba stared at Duke for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Why do you keep your hair so long?"

"Because the FanGirls like it, Oh ya!"

"It's so springy!" Kaiba lightly pulled one thick lock. Duke sniggered to himself. "Hey, Duke. Check this out!" Kaiba stood on the sofa and started acting like a surfer, jumping from side-to-side, he changed to face Duke and wobbled. Kaiba came tumbling onto Duke and their faces were only an inch apart. They lay staring at each other until Duke piped up.

"Your knee's digging into my stomach..."

"Sorry." Kaiba got up but again, there was an awkward silence. Duke sat running a finger around the rim of his glass, while Kaiba paced up and down.

Many eternities seemed to pass when there was a knock on the door. they looked from each other to the door, until Kaiba went over to open it, on the other side stood Yugi, Téa, Tristen and Joey, all smiling.

"So THIS is where you went!" And the four exploded into the room.

"Guess who won...Tristan!" Joey said, jumping on the nearest sofa.

"Does this mean i can be a main character?" Tristen asked

"Hell No! I'm not letting you have my time in the Lime light...which is more often than not."

"Speaking of Limes, where's Bakura?" Téa looked around, as if Bakura was about to appear.

"Oh, he's in England for some English celebration," Yugi replied casually. "Either that or he's ill."

"Let's go play some more card games, see if Tristan can beat Joey."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Téa said brightly.

And so, the four filtered out of the V.I.P room.

"Coming, Duke, Kaiba?"

"Not yet. But maybe later" Kaiba said in his sandpapery voice.

As Kaiba closed the door, and returned to his pacing, a thought accurd to Duke.

"You're not as 'evil' as people say you are. You're just misunderstood."

"As are you. You come across as a bit of a game player, like you have a strategy for every situation...but you're like any other normal guy i've met." Kaiba replied still pacing.

Duke stood up, and placed himself in Kaiba's way so he had to stop. When he did. Duke gave him a hug.

"What's this hug for? Who cares he has such a delicate touch, he's firm yet soft. Even though i aren't really a 'huggy' person," Kaiba thought. Neither wanted the hug to end.

"What's this for?" Kaiba inquired.

"No reason." Duke said blandly before sitting back down, eventually lying on his side on the sofa. And soon the room was full of quiet breathing as Duke fell asleep.

Kaiba had to admit, he liked to listen to. It made everything seem calmer, and as Duke slept unaware, Kaiba made a promise to himself that he would never say how he really felt.

One O'Clock that afternoon came and went, and as Kaiba sat on a coffee table, staring at Duke's perfectly curved body. He couldn't help but let his mind wander...

(Start Daydream sequence)

It was a beautiful sunny day, and all around, was the feeling of happiness, it spread through the town of Domino City like a disease and everyone wore a smile.

Neighbours were greating Neighbours with a cheery 'Hi!' And it seemed like the day was perfect. A limousine turned a corner and made it's way along a hobbled road somewhere in the countryside, inside it's passangers were Seto Kaiba and Duke Devlin.

"Kaiba, i have a present for you." Duke said smiling.

"Oh?" Kaiba sound intrigued.

"Yes. Close your eyes..." So Kaiba did as he was told. Soon after doing this, he felt a light kiss touch his lips, and opened them to find Duke in front of his face.

"Thanks, i liked that present." Kaiba said, similing himself.

"I knew you would." Duke's smile widened.

Kaiba felt so happy inside, his mind had blossomed into a field of different coloured flowers. And in his mind stood Kaiba and Duke, sharing a romantic moment together. Who knew what he was going to think about later...

The limousine reached a car park, and out stepped Kaiba and Duke. Hand in Hand, they led each other down some steps, and were soon in a beautiful forest. The big, towering oak trees, that didn't allow much sunlight in, were covered in moss. But fire-flies helped light up the scene. The pathway was hidden under grass and Daffodils, standing up tall. Birds twittered somewhere up above and a collect sigh, told Duke and Kaiba they were in paradise.

Suddenly, Duke turned to Kaiba

"Kaiba...Kaiba! Wake up dude. Come on, wake up or we'll miss the coach..."

(End Daydream sequence)

Trying to get his eyes to focus on his surroundings, Kaiba found himself being shook awake, he must have fallen asleep. And regretted being woken up.

"Wha' time izzit," Kaiba yawned.

"Five past four!" Duke sounded worried. "If we don't hurry up, we'll miss the coach!"

So they ran from the V.I.P room, all the way through to the entrance of Kaiba Land, and out to the coach. They clambered onto the coach and got the last two seats near the teacher, who signalled to the driver that they could now go.

"So, did you enjoy yourself, boys?" The teacher asked

"Yeh...it was good," Mumbled Kaiba.

"Prom's coming up soon, got anyone to take?" The teacher asked again.

"I don't think i'll go. No one's asked me." Kaiba sadly admitted.

"You have to ask _them_, there'll be someone you want to take whose close to your heart."

"They're closer than you think."

"Well there you go!"

Duke was staring at Kaiba now. Half an hour later, the students got off the coach, and made their way home.

"That trip was Super-Special-Awesome!" Yugi cried happily. "I got loads of photo's, but there's one more left on the film. Hey Kaiba! Duke! come have a picture!"

Reluctantly, the two put their hands around each others shoulder and put on massive grins, Duke's free hand made a 'Peace-out' sign. As soon as the camera flashed, they broke apart.

"Now i'll go get these developed. See you later, guys." And Yugi strolled off in the direction of town, shortly followed by Téa, Joey and Tristan.

"Well...See you tomorrow." And Kaiba walked away.

Kaiba suffered from a sleepless night, confused in his own mind and bamboozled on what to do. Duke was having the same problem, all night he tossed and turned in his bed, but couldn't forget what had hapenned in the V.I.P room.

The next day, first class was Science class and the teacher was pairing up everyone.

"Yugi, with Tristan please."

"Yes!" Yugi said, going to sit with Tristan

"Joey and Téa." Joey went and sat next to Téa

"And finally, Duke and Kaiba." Duke reluctantly moved to the table that Kaiba was on. And the class got to work.

The two boys stayed quiet and soon their heavy lids made sleep too irresistable as they both slumped on to the desk.

(Start dream sequence)

Running, running down a corridor, to a boy with thick locks of black hair, but he didn't seem to be getting any closer. He stretched out his hand, but was still unable to reach the boy he longed to reach. He felt like he was on a treadmill, running...but going no where. He panicked. His desire to reach the boy was getting very strong, but he was left confused by failing to keep up.

"Let me get to him! I love him!" The words escaped his mouth before he even knew they had.

"Come on, you can try harder than that!" a harsh-voice said, coming from the boy's mouth.

"Let me get to you! Let me get to you!" Kaiba begged frantically.

"If you're not going to try, then i'm wasting my time." And with that, the boy vanished.

Meanwhile in another dream, Duke was just as confused. In the background, he saw his cheerleader fangirls chanting the same cheer.

"Go get 'em, Dukey! You can do it, Dukey! Go get 'em, Dukey! You can do it, Dukey!"

The only problem was, he had no idea what he was supposed to be getting! He searched around, and found a coat, with what were known as "Tailcoats of doom", a duel disk system that looked horribly like something out of 'Bey-blade' and a Duel Monsters card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Duke's eyes popped as he looked at the card. And suddenly he knew who the cheerleaders meant, then they changed their cheer.

"If you want him that bad, Better snap him up! He won't stay single forever, So no use to stay shut up!"

"But how do i tell him how i feel!?" Duke whined. "How do i tell him i want to be more than friends? How-"

(End Dream sequence)

"Wake up! It's the end of class! You too Kaiba." Yugi aroused Duke and Kaiba.

Kaiba lifted himself off the desk, one side of his face was red from where he had had it rested on the desk. Duke was staring bleary eyed, yawning.

"Didn't you get much sleep last night, guys?"

"No." Kaiba said rubbing his face to try and make the red side of his face go down.

"Not really," Duke said fractions later.

"We're cutting school to go play a children's card game, wanna come?"

"I'd better not." Kaiba said.

"Suit yourself...by the way, you have to finish your science work after school for tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Well...see you around."

The school day passed like a blur for Kaiba, he couldn't concentrate, he only had one thing on his mind.

At the end of the day, Duke and himself walked home together without speaking. They went to Kaiba's mansion, when they entered the hall, Duke gasped. The ceiling was very high up with gold and white patterns on it. There were pearl white Pillars situated around the hall, there were dark brown doors leading off at the sides and in the middle, stood a gold and white marble staircase that split in the middle and went to opposite sides. Kaiba signalled for Duke to follow him, and so they made their way up the beautiful staircase, turning off to go to the left side, leading to the east side of the house.

Kaiba's bedroom was set out like an apartment, with a kitchen, a dining room, a lounge, a huge bedroom with an en suite bathroom, and a guest bedroom.

"We should get this work done..." Duke said uneasily. That was easier said than done, as they sat down at a desk to finish it, their mind soon wandered away from test tubes and Bunsen Burners, to other things.

"Hungry?" Kaiba hastily threw into the conversation.

"Yes." Duke admitted, as his belly rumbled. Kaiba got up, went into the kitchen, bending over, he looked in the fridge, and brought out some chicken pie. He gave it a few minutes in the microwave and put it onto two seperate plates, he then took it back through to where Duke was.

"Thanks," Duke said gratefully as he took a plate and cutlery off Kaiba. He was so hungry that it took all his self-control not to eat it with his fingers. It was like a taste explosion in his mouth, the pie tasted so good and had finished it in no time. But this hadn't filled him up enough.

"Got anything for dessert?" He blurted out, realising this, he clasped his hands over his mouth and looked at Kaiba, his eyes apologising as his mouth was somewhat unable to.

"Yes...I'll go get it. So long as ice cream is ok..." Kaiba stuttered.

"It's fine." Duke said through his hands.

Kaiba returned once more with a big tub and two spoons.

"Dig in." Kaiba kindly offered. Duke hesitated for a moment but couldn't hold back anymore, and he lunged forward and scooped ice cream into his mouth. It tasted even better than the pie. The rich knew how to live! A quarter of the tub disappeared into Duke's mouth. Duke stopped, looked slowly up at Kaiba, who was staring back with his mouth open.

"Sorry." Duke said, his mouth still full of Ice cream.

"It's...it's ok," stuttered Kaiba. Duke's big green eyes looked into Kaiba's Blue eyes, and for one wild second, they both had the urge to kiss the other. Kaiba was holding a spoon of ice cream, but as he moved forward to kiss Duke outside of a daydream, he covered Duke's top in ice cream.

"I am so sorry!" Kaiba said apologetically.

"It's ok," Duke was laughing.

"I am really sorry, Duke!"

"Don't worry, we'll just throw them in the washing machine and they'll be fine."

"I'll...i'll go get my bathrobe for you to wear." Kaiba walked to the bathroom and Duke started taking off his clothes. All he regretted was putting more on so soon. He stood in his boxers, waiting for Kaiba to return.

When Kaiba did, his heart skipped a beat.

"Um...so...erm, here's the bathrobe..." Kaiba trailed off.

"Thanks." Duke took the bathrobe and tried to get his arm through a sleeve, Kaiba walked over to help him. He slowly pulled the sleeve around Duke's arm, he wanted to stay there forever, breathing in Duke's aroma. Aftershave mixed with mint shampoo, and he didn't want to draw away from it. Not yet anyway. If he could just stay like this forever, everything would be alright. He wouldn't even dislike Yugi as much because he'd have everything he needed to be happy.'Screw the rules' indeed. But what rule said that Kaiba couldn't be happy with a boy? Well...an extremely girly man, but all the same.

"I don't want to screw the rules alone anymore." Kaiba said still holding onto the sleeves of the bathrobe, although Duke was in it, and had tied it up.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked, puzzled.

"There's someone very special to me, though i wish i'd realised it earlier." Kaiba said, his voice getting quieter having now let go of the sleeves of the fluffy white bathrobe. He turned to Duke and looked right at him.

"...You've got an eyelash on your face." Kaiba pointed out.

He moved closer to Duke's face, closer than yesterday in the V.I.P room, he could smell the mint and the aftershave, he could see every tiny wrinkle that was starting to form on Duke's perfectly defined face. His eyes met Duke's, and a sense of understanding was shared between them both as they were both held in that moment, together.


End file.
